


Won't You Give It To Me One Last Time

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [15]
Category: Everybody Else (Band), Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anthem Era, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Morning After, Older Man/Younger Man, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Always knew you were a slut. Never thought it could pay off this much in one day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Give It To Me One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ITZtigress3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITZtigress3/gifts).



"Always knew you were a slut," Carrick spoke from where he sat at the kitchen table. "Never thought it could pay off this much in one day," he smirked as he took a sip of the beer he was drinking as he handed it out to Zac. "I swear Kate and I have done nothing but hear you and Harry going at it all day," he laughed once Zac took the beer from his hands. "Are you two taking a break now?"

Blushing Zac took a long drink from the beer Carrick had handed him before handing the bottle back to him. "Maybe," he spoke though he knew that they were taking a break because Harry had complained about being tired after three rounds of sex or maybe it was four.

Zac had sort of lost track and he was a bit sad they were done because he knew whenever Harry decided to leave today or tonight really that they could never talk about it again, hadn't Harry said as much at the bar last night?

That was probably why it seemed they had found every excuse to keep having sex more than once because neither had really wanted to say goodbye and forget it and Zac knew once he had to do that, that he'd be Taylor's again and that thought kind of made him a bit uneasy because he still didn't fully trust Taylor and he hated that he wanted Taylor in some way still after everything.

"Just don't tell Harry you could hear us," Zac spoke breaking the silence that had settled between him and Carrick. "He might be a bit embarrassed," he said as he turned to leave the kitchen and head back to his room where he found Harry who had came out of the shower, a towel still wrapped around his waist and his long wet hair causing water droplets to drip down his back.

Harry who must have heard Zac, turned as he flashed him a smile, "I was just going to get dressed and go. I think Ed may be wondering where the hell I'm at," he spoke mentioning the roommate he lived with.

Zac raised an eyebrow as he looked at Harry skeptically, "You're really going to leave me looking like wet sex on legs?" he asked as he walked a bit closer to Harry. "Just give it to me one more time and then you can go?" he asked before giving Harry his best pout and puppy dog eyes. "Please."

When Harry sighed reluctantly Zac was afraid he'd turn him down but the moment Harry dropped his towel Zac knew then that Harry was going to comply, especially when Harry walked to close the distance between them.


End file.
